Lost and Found
by Chezu
Summary: Fate is a funny thing. It can change your life for better or worse, especially when you least expect it. For three souls the wheels of fate have begun to turn. That's where our story begins. (Godric x Sookie x Eric)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I was last active. Sorry about that. I've been working on some things, and trying to get my life together. I want to be honest, I battle with depression and anxiety, and went through a period where I hated everything I was writing and didn't feel like I deserved your praise, but seeing all the comments you guys leave is making me want to do better, so I thought how about some baby steps to get back into the swing of things?**

 **So here's a little one shot! Don't worry I will be continuing the Frozen series and Own Me, just give me a little time please?**

 **Either way hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **It takes place when Sookie is seven years old. Before the Vampires came out of the coffin, and eventually will lead into a Godric x Sookie x Eric fic.**

* * *

Sookie ran as fast as her small legs could. She could still hear her daddy chasing her through the woods like some big bad wolf in a fairy tale. Her momma and daddy had been acting strangely since the other night. Her daddy even tried to drug her with cough medicine to make her fall asleep. She had heard their whole plan in their thoughts. They planned to knock her out, take her to the bayou, then drown her. Her own parents! She pretended to sleep, then when they stopped the car she took off running. Sookie didn't know where she was running, but she wasn't going to die. Not like that.

"Sookie! Common, Sweet Heart! Come back!" Her daddy called out to her.

Sookie could feel her legs start to ache. She had been running for awhile, she didn't know how much longer she could. Then she came to the edge of the woods. There was a street, and across from it was an old shop. It looked like it had been closed for decades. There were vines growing all over it and almost all of the windows were broken.

The young telepath ran into the building and quickly hid behind the counter. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from panting. Especially when she heard the bell above the door ding.

"Sookie? Daddy's sorry if he scared you… Common, Sweet Heart. You're just going to go for a little swim. It's for your own good. It's to protect you."

Each step he took made Sookie shake more in fear. She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks. Sookie hid her face in her knees, wishing that she wasn't here. Unnoticed by her, her body began to glow and the next thing she knew, she felt the wind on her cheek. When she looked up she found herself in an ally in what looked and sounded like a city. She stood up shakily, looking around in confusion. What had happened?

Sookie started walking out of the ally when two men entered it. They were dirty looking and reeked of booze.

"Well looky here. We found ourselves a mouse." One slurred.

Sookie could hear their thoughts loud and clear, they were similar to the thoughts Uncle Bartlett would have about her. They began to approach her and she screamed.

"Shut up you little bra-!" Before the man could continue any further he was slammed into the wall by a woman in a dark blue dress. She was very beautiful. She reminded Sookie of a princess in one of her story books.

"Bitch!" The other man came at her with a knife, but in a flash he was on his back and the woman broke his arm. His scream making Sookie flinch.

"You won't touch a child, not in my area, scum." Her accented voice threatened.

The man passed out from the pain and the woman looked over at Sookie. Her eyes softening.

"Everything's alright now, little one. You're safe." She smiled softly.

Sookie was wary of the woman, but then something occurred to her. She couldn't hear this woman's thoughts. The young girl didn't know what to think. She was so excited. No one had ever been silent to her. She was so happy that she rushed up to the woman and hugged her. The weight of today finally taking it's tole on her as she began to cry.

The woman was stunned at first, but then bent down, and held the girl in her arms.

"It's alright, little one." She rubbed Sookie's back. "Come, let's get you out of here and get you cleaned up, alright?"

Sookie went with the woman, and she found herself at a nice upscale looking kid's clothing store. She learned the woman's name was Isabel. She was very nice, and bought her a nice dress. The clerk was wondering about Isabel and herself at first, but then her mind became fuzzy, like she had lost her train of thought.

After Isabel bought her the dress, she took her to a diner and got her a bowl of ice cream.

"Now, Sookie, why were you in that ally in your pajamas?" Isabel asked gently.

Sookie teared up, "I don't know… I was running in the woods away from daddy, I hid and found myself there."

Isabel looked concerned, "Why were you running from your daddy, little one?"

Sookie began to cry once again, "Daddy wanted to hold me under water until I went to heaven."

Isabel could feel her nails dig into her skin. Her father had tried to kill her? That was unforgivable. If there was one thing she hated it was those who hurt children.

Isabel placed her hand on Sookie's and held it comfortingly, "You have nothing to fear now, little one. I will not allow anyone to harm you. I will take you to… a friend of mine. He will know what to do. He's very wise."

Sookie sniffled, "Is he nice like you, Isabel?"

Isabel chuckled, "I have never been called nice before, but yes, you could say he's a gentle soul."

"What's his name?"

"Godric." Isabel smiled.

* * *

Isabel and Sookie arrived at a large house. Sookie had never seen such a large house in person, just on tv and in movies. Isabel held her hand as they entered the home. The inside was beautiful, there was even a fire place in the center, it made the whole room warm and inviting.

A large man entered the room, he was a giant compared to Sookie. His size made the girl nervous. His dark eyes zeroed in on her for a moment and he didn't look amused, his eyes moving quickly to Isabel.

"What the fuck, Isabel?"

Isabel glared at the man, "Watch your language around the child, Stan." She then smiled down at Sookie, "Sookie, don't mind Stan. He's all bark and no bite."

Stan growled, making Isabel glare at him once again. It reminded Sookie of when her and Jason would fight, and wondered if Isabel and Stan were perhaps siblings. It also occurred to her that she couldn't hear Stan's thoughts either. She could however hear someone's thoughts in the house.

 ** _She won't turn me. I'll show her. If I can't have her forever no one will._**

Sookie then got an image of Isabel being killed with a piece of wood. Sookie began to shake. Isabel and Stan both looked at the young girl, sensing her fear.

"Look what you've done now, Stan!" Isabel shot him one more glare before kneeling in front of Sookie. "Little one, it's ok Stan won't harm you."

Sookie wanted to tell Isabel what she saw, but no one ever believed her. Everyone thought she was crazy, and she didn't want Isabel to hate her like everyone else seemed to. A man soon entered the room. From his thoughts, Sookie knew this was the man she heard before.

"We have a guest?" He asked surprised.

Isabel turned her head and smiled, "Oh, Hugo, I didn't know you were home. This is my new friend Sookie. Sookie, this is my boyfriend, Hugo."

 ** _Was she planning to replace me with this child? I knew Isabel always wanted children, but this is ridiculous._**

His inner voice sounded vicious, but he just smiled pleasantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Sookie." He continued to smile. "Isabel, could I speak with you in private? It's very important."

 ** _Time for you to die._**

Isabel went to stand, only for Sookie to stop her.

"Sookie?" She looked down at her.

"N-No." She whispered, "I… I won't let you hurt, Isabel!" Sookie glared at Hugo.

Hugo looked confused, "Hurt her? I would nev-"

"This little bitch is crazy. She better not interfere with my plans." Sookie repeated what she heard him think in his mind.

Isabel was stunned by Sookie's language, but then she smelled fear from Hugo. She looked over only to see Hugo look stunned.

"How is she saying what I'm thinking." Sookie repeated his thoughts, "Stop it you creepy little brat!"

Isabel and Stan looked between the two confused. The more Sookie said the more fear and anger came from Hugo.

"You won't interfere! I'll kill you too!" Sookie repeated shakily.

Hugo screamed and lunged at Sookie only to be slammed to the ground by Stan. Isabel holding Sookie protectively.

"Amazing." A voice spoke from the doorway.

Sookie looked over and saw a smaller man with a gentle aura to him. He wore a white shirt and pants, tattoos peeking from under it.

"Godric." Isabel bowed her head.

Godric nodded his head in return and approached Sookie and Isabel. He crouched down, so he was eye level with the girl. His head tilting to the side slightly. He looked like he was deep in thought, but Sookie couldn't hear his thoughts either.

Godric smiled, "You're a telepath, aren't you child?"

Stan and Isabel looked stunned. A telepath? They had no idea those actually existed.

"What's a telepath?" Sookie asked timidly.

"A telepath is someone who can read the thoughts of others." He smiled, enjoying her innocence, "I get the impression you cannot read mine, Isabel's, or Stan's minds though. Am I correct?" Sookie nodded and Godric's smile grew, "And given your reaction and Hugo's stench of fear, you heard something bad from Hugo's mind, didn't you?"

Sookie nodded again, "He… He was planning to kill, Isabel with a piece of wood."

Isabel's heart sank and her eyes moved to look at the scared look on Hugo's face. Stan looked like he was going to rip Hugo's head off.

"She's lying! Isabel, you know I love you!" Hugo pleaded.

Godric noticed Sookie flinch, then he turned to Hugo, "No. You should know well enough that our kind can tell if someone's lying, Hugo; And you reek of fear and deceit."

Stan looked to Isabel, "It's your call. He's yours after all."

Isabel could feel the tears threaten to come out, but she steeled herself. She would not cry for this traitor.

"Get him out of my sight." her voice was cold as ice.

Stan then dragged Hugo out of the building. He called out Isabel's name, and begged her to forgive him. When she was sure he was gone, she let a tear fall. Sookie saw this and her eyes widened. Her tear was red.

"Are you hurt, Isabel?" Sookie asked worried, "You're bleeding!"

Godric patted Sookie on the head, and smiled down at her.

"No, dear one. There's much we must tell you, but first I wish to hear your story, Sookie. How did a young telepath come to be in my area?"

* * *

It was just Sookie and Godric now. Isabel had gone to clean her face, she also needed a moment alone. Godric had moved them to his study, were they both sat on the floor, Sookie wearing one of his shirts as a night shirt.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to go through such an event. You are safe here though, Sookie. I give you my word." Godric smiled reassuringly, "Now, what I'm about to tell you must remain a secret, dear one. Do you think you can manage to keep it?"

Sookie nodded, "Yes, I promise to keep it a secret."

Godric nodded his approval, "I'm sure you've been wondering why you can't hear us. It's because we're not human, Sookie."

Sookie's eyes widened, "You're not?"

"No, we are what you would call vampires." When Sookie's hands went to her neck to protect it Godric laughed, "You needn't worry. We won't bite you, I promise. I have a strict rule in my area that children are to not be harmed in any way."

"Your area?" Sookie asked, her hands relaxing.

Godric nodded, "I'm what you would call a sheriff. I look after the area, and make sure no vampires in it break any laws."

"So like a vampire police force?"

Godric chuckled, "You could say that."

"And Isabel and Stan are vampires too?"

Godric nodded, "Does this scare you?"

Sookie shook her head, "No, Isabel saved me. I could never be scared of her… Stan however..."

Godric laughed once again, "Yes, Stan can be a little intimidating."

"Also," Sookie looked down at her lap shyly, "You and Isabel are the first ones to believe me when I hear someone's thoughts. You all don't even think I'm strange or crazy."

Godric frowned, "Why would anyone think that? You have a gift, Sookie. Who treats you like this?"

"My parents, my brother sometimes, and there's all the kids and teachers at school. Mama thought more then once about sending me to one of those nut houses, but Gran always made sure that would never happen."

"Gran?"

Sookie nodded, "Gran's the only other person who doesn't treat me like I'm strange. She even tries very hard to only think nice things when I'm around."

Godric smiled, "She sounds wonderful."

Sookie nodded and smiled back, before a yawn slipped out of her mouth.

"You need sleep, dear one." Godric noted and picked her up, "Come, I'll show you were you can sleep. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow night, alright?" Sookie nodded sleepily.

Godric took Sookie to one of the guest rooms and tucked her in bed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, then observed her for a minute, before leaving her to her dreams. He made a mental note to leave instructions for his day people to look after her until he rose.

Godric made his way to his day chamber, only to see Isabel waiting for him by the door.

"She's asleep?" Godric nodded and Isabel gave a sigh of relief, "What should we do, Godric? Surely we can't return her to her parents."

"I agree. I plan to try and find out where she lives and travel there tomorrow night… I believe given her talents she should stay with us."

Isabel was surprised by this, "I agree, but she's a human child. Do you really think this is a good environment for her?"

"She's not human." Godric looked to her, "You probably don't know the scent, but I recognize it, despite how diluted it is. She's part fae."

"Fae? I thought they were extinct." Isabel had only heard tales, she had never met one in person.

"I always believed them to only be hiding. Either way, Sookie will need protection. If some lesser vampire got wind of a telepathic faery being on this plane, they would hunt her down."

Isabel's fangs came down at such a thought. Already thinking of the child as one of her own in a way.

"If she stays with us I plan to tell the King about her. With my vow and his to protect Sookie, no one without a death wish would touch her."

Isabel looked at Godric with a curious look on her face, "I know Sookie is special, Godric, but why do I get this feeling that you wish to protect her for reasons other then the ones you listed?"

Godric looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Her saving you would be reason enough for me to protect her, however there is more to it." Godric smiled, "I felt the spark, Isabel. I was confused about it at first, but now I'm sure."

"Spark?"

Godric turned to Isabel, his smile growing.

"Sookie is to be my mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for your kind words and support. I'm so lucky to have such wonderful readers. It really does make me all warm inside.**

 **Also I realized I called this a one shot in the chapter 1 AN which was a mistake on my part. Originally I was going to just make a one shot to get back in the swing of things, but it evolved into this. I thought I edited that part out, but it must have not saved that way. This is going to be a full on story. I'm not sure how long just yet, but definitely longer than a one shot.**

 **Replies:**

 **(as usual I will only be responding to at most 3. I'm also going to only respond to positive reviews this time. I want to focus on the positive rather than the negative.)**

 **georgiasuzy** – I'm sorry you're going through this as well. I actually like responding to people, but I do try to limit myself so I don't get to stressed. Thank you for the concern though, I really do appreciate it. I'm glad you like my stories enough to binge them. Which were your favorites if I may ask?

 **kykyxstandler** – I love these types of stories too! I always liked fanfics involving this ship, and always wanted to write one myself. It took awhile, but I think I'm not doing to bad so far? The first few chapters will mainly feature Sookie x Godric, but I promise Eric will eventually jump in. You won't have to wait long.

 **dragonzfire718** – Here's the new chapter, now where's my cookie!

* * *

Sookie awoke in the same bed Godric left her in. It made the young girl realize last night wasn't a nightmare. She wanted to cry, but she shook her head. She was safe here. Godric told her so. She didn't understand it, but she felt safe with Godric. She knew he meant it when he said he would protect her. It was a feeling in her gut, and Gran always told her to trust her gut.

Carefully getting out of bed, Sookie made her way to the bathroom that was connected to the room and found there was a basket of bathroom supplies waiting for her. There was also a stool so she could reach the sink. She smiled and got ready for the day. The only things she had to wear though were the shirt Godric gave her and the dress she wore last night though.

As Sookie exited the bathroom she heard a knock on the door, the person behind it wasn't a vampire, but she could tell they were different though and a woman. Her mind was black and hazy. She only got a few words.

Godric.

Girl.

Clothes.

The woman then spoke, she sounded older, possibly around her Gran's age, and she was English, "Young miss, I'm Maria, Mr. Godric's housekeeper. He informed me of you staying with us. I have some clothes for you."

Sookie believed she was telling the truth, so she opened the door. The woman who came in was a friendly looking old woman. She looked smaller then Godric and wore a maid uniform. She smiled at Sookie and held up a bag from a department store Sookie recognized as the one Isabel bought her dress last night.

"Hello, Young Miss. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

Sookie smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Sookie."

Maria smiled and handed Sookie the bag.

"Put on which ever one you wish to, Miss Sookie, and come down so you can have lunch. Does macaroni and cheese sound good?" When Sookie nodded lots Maria chuckled and nodded as well, "Right away then, Young Miss."

Sookie had put on a pair of shorts and a shirt. Then headed down stairs. Maria greeting Sookie with a bowl of mac and cheese.

"Now, since you'll be staying with us, what are some of your favorite meals?"

Sookie thought for a moment, "I really like fried chicken and scrambled eggs, and Gran use-"

That's when it hit Sookie. Would she see her Gran again? It wasn't safe to go back, she knew that even at her age. Her parents would most likely try and kill her again.

Sookie began to tear up, making Maria come to her side. When the woman did Sookie began to cry, making Maria quickly hold her and rub her back soothingly.

"What's wrong, Miss Sookie?" Maria asked gently.

"I miss my Gran." She choked out.

It took Maria some time to calm the child down but she managed to. Sookie then finished her mac and cheese, and Maria decided to cheer her up by showing her the grounds. There was a beautiful garden and even a pool. Maria told her there was a swim suit waiting for her whenever she decided to go for a swim.

"I can't swim that good." Sookie blushed a little feeling embarrassed.

Maria smiled, "Mr. Godric is an excellent swimmer. I'm sure he'll be more then happy to teach you."

Sookie smiled at that. She liked the idea.

* * *

When Godric awoke the first thing he did was find Sookie. He found her on the couch in the entertainment room. The TV was on some children's channel so he figured she must have fallen asleep while watching it. He turned the TV off and sat on the floor by the couch. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled. She looked so peaceful. It amazed him how fast he had already become attached to the girl after only a night. Finding one's mate really was such a strange and new feeling. The problem was her age. He would have to wait to bond with her. He didn't mind the wait, but that also put her at risk. Without his scent someone might try and take her.

" _If someone does that, my little heart_ ," He whispered to her in his native tongue, " _They'_ _ll_ _regret it._ "

Maria entered the room with a tray. A brownie and glass of milk sat upon it.

"Oh! Mr. Godric, I had no idea you were up." She approached placing the tray on the coffee table.

"How was she today? I can smell salt on her skin. Why was she crying?" He inquired without looking away from his sleeping mate.

"She was missing her Grandmother. She seemed to cheer up at the prospect of you teaching her how to swim though." Maria explained.

Godric smiled at that. Of course he was more then willing to teach his mate how to swim.

"Besides that, she had a good day. She's a very sweet girl." Maria smiled.

Godric nodded in agreement, "Yes, she is." Godric then stood up and picked Sookie up in his arms, "Isabel should be up soon, you can go home when she does. I will be going out soon so I'll need you to watch her until then."

Maria nodded and picked the tray up so she could save the brownie and milk for later. Godric then carried Sookie to her room and tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, Dear One."

* * *

It took Godric only a few hours to make it to Sookie's home town in Louisiana by flight. He had his day man look it up. There wasn't a lot of people with the name Sookie in the world, so it hadn't taken him long to find an address. When he arrived at the house of Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse, there was a cop car out front. He could also smell blood. A lot of blood. Using his hearing he could hear the two cops inside.

"Who would do something like that? I mean… Her head was on the other side of the room." One spoke obviously sickened.

"A sicko that's who. It's a good thing their kids weren't home." The other one replied.

"Still no sign of their daughter, Sookie, though. Do you think whoever did it took her?"

"Let's hope not."

Someone had killed her parents? Well that saved Godric the trouble. He was planning to make sure they wouldn't be able to harm his mate again.

Godric vamped away from the house and contemplated what to do next. He needed to glamour the police force into forgetting Sookie. He also needed to pay a visit to Sookie's grandmother, Adele. If he deemed her safe, he would arrange for Sookie to be able to see her often. Anything to make his future mate happy. He felt a little guilty about being in his child's area without telling him, but his priority was his mate's safety. He would make it up to his child later.

It took Godric only an hour to glamour the police to stop looking for Sookie. He then went to her Grandmother's house. He stayed at the treeline for a moment, he had seen an older woman sitting on the rocking chair on the deck. Her face showing worry and sadness. He could sense another human in the house, but they seemed to be asleep.

After a moment Godric approached, but Adele didn't seem to notice him just yet. He cleared his throat to get her attention. When she looked over he smiled kindly.

"Mrs. Stackhouse?" He asked gently.

"Yes. I'm sorry for my rudeness. I was lost to my thoughts and didn't notice you." She apologized.

It occurred to Godric that Sookie's personality must have been somewhat influenced by this woman. She seemed polite and very ladylike.

Godric's smile grew slightly, "That's quite alright, considering what you must have gone through today, I don't blame you for not noticing my arrival. My name is Godric, and I have news of your Granddaughter."

Adele stood up, a look of hope on her face, "Is she alright? Is she safe?" She quickly asked.

"Yes, I swear to you she is alive and well. If you would invite me in, I can give you all the details."

Adele quickly did and both herself and Godric sat at the kitchen table, making a pot of tea which he politely declined to. Godric told her all he knew about the previous night. Leaving out the fact he and his nest mates were vampires for the moment.

"My stars..." Adele was horrified at the news. How could her own child try and kill her precious granddaughter? "How did Sookie end up in Dallas though?"

"I believe she teleported. You know of her heritage I believe, so it shouldn't come as such a shock to you." Given Sookie's scent and how accepting Adele seemed to be, he guessed she was the one who mated with a fae.

Adele looked surprised, "You know then?" Godric nodded and Adele looked thoughtfully into her cup of tea. "Sookie doesn't know. I promised her Grandfather I wouldn't tell her for her safety. He wished for Sookie to live a normal life."

"I guessed as much, however I'm afraid that won't be an option no longer." Godric waited for Adele to look up at him so he could continue to explain, "I visited the house of your son before coming here. I believe they were not murdered by a human."

Adele's eyes widened, "Do you mean by a fae?"

"That I'm not sure. Whomever it was their scent had already gone cold when I got there."

"Their scent? You're not human either are you?"

Godric smiled, "No, I am not. That's how I knew of Sookie's heritage. I have encountered the Fae before."

"What are you? If you don't mind me inquiring.'

Godric contemplated it, and decided Adele would be safe enough to tell, "I am a vampire." He proved it to her by showing his fangs.

"My stars!" Adele gasped.

Godric smiled and clicked his fangs back, "I promise you Mrs Stackhouse, I mean you and your granddaughter no harm. I only wish to protect Sookie."

"You wish to protect Sookie?"

Godric nodded, "You see Mrs. Stackhouse, my kind and the fae have one thing in common, we can sense if one is destined to be our life mate. I had never experienced this feeling until yesterday night when I met your Granddaughter."

Adele's eyes widened, "Sookie is your mate?"

"Yes, a vampire finding his or her mate is nearly impossible, so you can see why now that I've found mine I would wish to ensure her safety."

"She's only seven though."

"I know this." Godric nodded, "I can also ensure you, I have no intention to do anything to her that she herself is not ready for. For now I only wish to be someone she can count on and see as a protector, and as such, I wish to keep her in Dallas. Especially with what happened to her parents. I can promise you I will bring her here to visit you often. She speaks highly of you, and meeting you today I can see why. You're very understanding and not judgmental in the slightest. I have not encountered many with those traits."

Adele smiled, "Thank you, and I believe I can understand your reasons for wishing her to stay in Dallas. Just promise me you will protect her."

"You have my word, Adele."

Adele nodded and began making a list of Sookie's favorite things to eat and drink. She also gave Godric a few family pictures she knew Sookie would like. Nothing with her parents however. After gathering it all up, he bid Adele goodnight and promised to have Sookie call her tomorrow morning. He would also arrange for a visit.

It was well into the night when Godric returned to the nest, to his surprise he heard laughter and growling coming from the living room. The laughter belonged to Sookie and Isabel. The growl however belonged to Stan.

"This game is rigged!" Stan exclaimed.

"How can it possibly be rigged? You pulled it fair and square." Isabel scolded, but sounded very amused.

Godric entered the room to find the three of them around the coffee table, Sookie was in an adorable pair of pink pjs, while Stan wore his usual attire, and Isabel wore a simple white dress. There were cards on the table, it appeared to be a game of sorts. Sookie was the first to notice Godric's arrival, the huge smile she gave him seemed to be contagious, since he smiled back. The young telepath quickly jumped up and ran over to him.

"Godric, you're back!" She was practically bouncing, "Come on, you should play the next round!" She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the table, making the vampire chuckle.

"What are you playing?" He asked as he took his seat.

"A stupid game..." Stan grumbled, making Isabel smirk.

"Sookie taught us it, it's called Old Maid."

Sookie explained the game to Godric and sure enough, one of the most feared and respected vampires of Dallas was playing a child's game. Stan lost most of the time, which resulted in the cowboy vampire to leave as a sore loser to go hunt. Isabel soon left after, sensing Godric wanted to be alone with Sookie. The two of them were now sitting at the kitchen table. Sookie eating her left over brownie and Godric drinking a glass of blood.

"Sookie, I have much to tell you about tonight." He began not sure how to tell her everything he has learned.

"Like what, Godric?" She cocked her head to the side adorably, which was not helping the vampire in the slightest.

"I guess to start… I saw your Gran tonight." He began.

"Is she ok?" She immediately asked.

Godric smiled, "Yes, and she is as wonderful as you described her. I told her what happened and she's expecting a call from you tomorrow. I also told her that she can come visit you whenever she wishes, and I will even bring you to her if that is what you wish."

Sookie's happiness then turned to worry, "What about Mama and Daddy?"

Godric's face turned stoney, "That's the other thing I had to tell you, Dear One. I had gone to your parents to ensure they wouldn't harm you again. When I got there however… The Police were there. It appears they were killed, Sookie."

A variety of emotions passed in Sookie's eyes, but they all resulted in the young telepath crying. Godric didn't speak. He just walked to the other side of the table and picked the young girl up to hold her. He hadn't comforted anyone before, but his instincts were telling him he needed to hold his young future mate. He patted her back gently and began whispering to her in his native tongue, hoping to sooth her. It seemed to work, because her sobs soon turned into soft sniffles.

"That's pretty, what language is that?" Sookie sniffled.

Godric smiled, "Gaulish. It's my native language. I can teach you it if you wish."

Sookie nodded, "Yeah, I've never learned another language before."

Godric grinned, "Well you're in luck. I know may languages, and I would be more than happy to teach you every single one of them."

Godric could practically feel the excitement radiating off of her. Yes he was willing to teach his mate anything her heart desired.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you again everyone for the nice reviews! Also sorry for the slight wait, this chapter ended up a little longer then I thought it would, but I guess that should make you guys all happy?**

 **Replies:**

 **campyrs52 –** I agree. There's not enough love for Godric. I really wish he lasted longer in the show.

 **Mizuki 8D –** Thank you, that's really good to hear! I'm always worried about the flow of my stories, so it's nice to hear that.

 **Suzymeinen** – e/s/g fanfics are the best. I really wish there were more out there.

 **The next chapter might be a slight wait, I'm going to be visiting family in two weeks so I'll be busy when this happens. I'll try and get it posted before then, but I thought it best to warn you guys ahead of time. Until then though, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sookie stood nervously at Godric's side as they approached a large gated mansion. There were a lot of guards, most were human most likely from what Sookie was picking up. There were a few black hazy minds like Maria's, which Sookie now knew were demon minds, and a few other different sounding ones which Sookie would eventually come to find out later were minds belonging to Werewolves.

Godric smiled down at Sookie and took her hand, "It's alright, Dear One. Just be yourself and relax."

Sookie nodded, but that was easier said then done. She had never met a King before, and now she was going to, and a vampire king to boot. She was at least comforted to know this King was Godric's friend. Godric had explained to her that they've known each other for quite some time. Over 3,000 years worth in fact.

Godric spoke to the guards when they approached, explaining that the King had been expecting them. The guards looked both of them over, their eyes lingering on Sookie for a moment to long for Godric's tastes, so he growled at them. It was a low growl that Sookie couldn't hear, but these Were guards sure did. Godric could smell the fear on them as they quickly looked away and opened the doors for them.

Sookie took in the inside of the mansion in awe. It was beautiful. White marble floors, beautiful paintings, everything you could pretty much imagine a king owning. At least that's how it was in Sookie's mind. Godric watched Sookie, enjoying her excitement over everything.

 _ **I have to much paperwork to do, why must I play Hostess?**_

A stray thought entered Sookie's mind. When she looked she saw a man in a suit and tie, his skin tan and hair a dark brown. His hair was groomed nicely and partially slicked back. He looked very professional. He also had a dreamy sorta accent that Sookie couldn't place. Growing up in Louisiana one heard their good share of accents.

"Niran." Godric greeted then smiled down at Sookie, "Sookie, this is Niran, the King's Lawyer and Assistant. Niran, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

"Nice to meet you, Niran." Sookie greeted, trying to hide her nervousness. Niran seemed cold and strict.

Niran raised an eyebrow then crouched down to become eye level with Sookie, his head tilting to the side a little. Sookie fidgeted nervously, before Niran placed his hand on her head and patted it.

"Finally someone with manners around here. You won't believe the immaturity I have to deal with on a nightly basis. You and I will get along just fine." Niran told her with a smirk, before standing up, "Right this way."

He then lead them down one of the many halls. Sookie didn't know what to make of him, but maybe he was a nice guy?

After a few twists and turns, the group arrived at a set of double doors. Niran didn't bother to knock, he just opened the doors and gestured them inside. Sookie had to do a double take. The room looked like an outdoor Egyptian bath. It took her a second to realize the sunlight and breeze were both fake. The plants and flowers however seemed to be real. They gave the room a pleasant scent. On the edge of the large bath lounged an Egyptian man in a silk robe. He had short shoulder length black hair and Sookie could see tattoos peeking out. He was drinking blood from a wine glass and looked bored. When he noticed his guests however his eyes lit up.

"Godric!" He exclaimed and vamped to stand in front of his guests, "How wonderful to see my favorite Sheriff! I trust your area is doing well?"

Godric smiled, "Yes, Khui, all is well."

Niran sighed, "Your Highness, there is a child present. Please make yourself presentable."

Khui raised an eyebrow, then his eyes came upon Sookie, who was now hiding behind Godric a little. He then knelt carefully and took Sookie's hand, "Forgive me, how rude of me for not noticing the Princess in our company." He said dramatically and kissed the back of her hand. The action made Sookie giggle, which is turn made the King grin. "What is the fair princess' name?"

"Sookie." she responded with a smile.

"A beautiful name!" Khui then stood and smiled at Niran, "Niran, how about you find the princess a swim suit so she can join Godric and I for a swim?" He then smiled at Godric, "I believe we have much to discuss."

Sookie shifted nervously, "I can't swim though, Your Highness."

"Oh! You needn't worry the pool isn't that deep, but if you're still nervous about the water I do have an assortment of pool floats." He assured her with a grin.

Sookie decided she liked the King.

Soon enough the four of them were in the pool in swim ware, Niran keeping Sookie busy while Khui and Godric spoke. Both using speaking in hushed whispers so none of the other occupants would hear their conversation.

Khui took a sip of blood as he observed the child, "There must be a story you wish to tell me about the Princess you have brought before me today, old friend."

Godric was silent for a moment before he smiled, "She is my future mate."

The King almost choked on his blood before looking at his friend in shock, "Mate?"

"Yes, and I need your assistance in protecting her. She is special."

"Anyone who is to become the mate of my oldest friend and brother has to be special, but I take it you mean that in another sense of the word."

"She is a telepath, as well as part Fae." Godric supplied.

Khui's eyes widened and he glanced over at the girl in question. She was currently giggling as Niran and her splashed each other.

"She can only read humans fully. Vampires are a void to her." Godric clarified.

"Fascinating." The King cupped his chin in thought, "She would be a valuable member of my court, with your permission of course."

"I will ask her her thoughts on that one day, in the mean time I need to educate her in the ways of the vampire. She also does not know how to control her telepathy quite yet. She has told me it gets to be to much for her sometimes." Godric was at a sort of loss on that subject. It wasn't like that many telepaths were well known in society.

"Perhaps a witch can help you with that? I could ask for references if that would help. Besides that, I can promise you and give you my word as King of Texas that she is under my protection as of this moment."

Godric smiled, "Thank you my friend."

After promising to visit again soon, Godric helped Sookie into the car and they drove home.

"The King was really nice." She smiled.

Godric smiled back, keeping his eyes on the road, "Yes he is. Now how about we pick up something to eat on the way home? What would you like to eat?"

Sookie tilted her head in thought, "How about pizza?"

Godric nodded and after a few minutes he pulled into a local pizza place, letting Sookie take the lead since he knew nothing about human food. He did keep in mind what her favorite toppings were though. Ham, bacon, and pineapple. Seemed like an odd mixture, but again what did he know?

As they waited Godric asked about her day. They hadn't gotten the chance to talk since they left as soon as he awoke. Sookie had called her Gran, the conversation mainly consisted of talking about her time with them so far. Sookie also explored the house some and had found the library, but she talked about how all the books seemed to be complicated then what she was use to. Godric made a mental note to order her some books that were age appropriate for her.

Half way through talking though Sookie abruptly stopped and looked pained. She then glanced to the side at a group of teenagers who were also waiting for an order. They were laughing and all appeared to be human. He could then smell tears and fear coming from her. It took Godric a second to realize their thoughts must be effecting her in some way.

Godric quickly picked her up and held her close.

"Dear One, try focusing on my mind." He whispered.

"But I can't hear you." She shakily whispered back.

"I know. What I mean is focus on my silence." He explained calmly.

Sookie nodded and closed her eyes trying to focus. As she did Godric's void seemed to blanket it's self around her. When she calmed, Godric gave a silent sigh of relief. While she concentrated, he shifted her slightly so he could carry her in one hand, then picked up her now ready pizza box in the other.

Once he had her in the car again, he turned to her with concern in his eyes.

"Were their thoughts that bad?" He asked softly.

Sookie nodded, tears still in her eyes, "It was just the one guy. The one in the red shirt. He… He kept thinking about hurting this one girl in his class. He wanted to do bad things to her. Like… He wanted to touch her."

Godric's eyes widened. It never occurred to him that Sookie would hear things like that. Considering the type of town she use to live in, he could just imagine the sorta things she's heard over the years.

"Do you think he'll actually hurt her?" Sookie whispered.

Godric saw the teenagers come out then. They were all still laughing and joking around.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." He assured her. "Wait in the car, alright?"

When Sookie nodded, Godric got out of the car and walked over to the group. Sookie watched from the window curiously. She could only see the back of Godric's head as he approached them. He spoke to them, then after a bit they walked away in a daze. Their minds also sounded fuzzy now, like the lady from the store the other night. When Godric came back to the car he smiled at Sookie.

"You have nothing to fear now. They will not harm anyone in that way ever."

"What did you do to them? Their brains sounded all jumbled up." Sookie asked curiously.

Godric was surprised by this, "You can tell they're glamoured?"

"Glamoured?"

Godric started up the car and began to drive home, "How to explain it… Did you ever watch Star Wars?" When Sookie confirmed she had he continued, "Glamour is sort of like a Jedi Mind Trick. 'These are not the droids you're looking for.' That sort of thing."

"Oh." Sookie nodded understanding now. "What does it feel like?"

"I'm not sure myself." He confessed, "I imagine you feel like you're in a trance or dream-like state."

"Can it work on everyone?"

"Mostly it just works on humans and some weres. Vampires however are immune." Godric was planning to give Sookie Vampire 101 lessons eventually, but he wouldn't keep anything from his mate-to-be.

Sookie nodded once again, taking all this new information in. Anything to distract her from the memory of the thoughts she heard.

After eating the pizza and playing a game of Old Maid once again, Sookie was beginning to tire so she went up to bed. The room she had woken up in the first night had been dubbed as her room.

While Sookie slept, Godric met with Isabel in his study to discuss area news. It was relatively peaceful in his area usually. No one wanted to mess with a 3000 year old vampire.

"Did everything go well with the King?" Isabelle inquired.

"Yes, His Highness seems to have taken a liking to our latest addition to the nest." He smiled.

"Of course. I had no doubts about him liking her." She smiled.

After everything was settled Godric grabbed a glass of blood and checked in on Sookie. She was sound asleep in her bed, sleeping peacefully. He then glanced around the room. It was pretty plain for a child's room. He would have to have it decorated accordingly. He made a note to have Maria ask Sookie what colors she would want the room to be. He would also have to take her out to pick out a bed spread and any decorations she would wish to have. Anything her heart desired.

Godric smirked to himself. He had only known his mate for three days and was ready to give her the world if she so desired. This seven year old had him wrapped around her tiny fingers and had no clue.

'I wonder what my child would think seeing me like this.' he thought to himself, before rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

A week had passed since Sookie had begun living with Godric and his nest. Today was not a happy day however. The coroner had released the bodies of her parents and today was their funeral. Adele even had it held at dusk so Godric could attend with Sookie. Isabel was left in charge. Surprisingly Stan tagged along. He claimed it was to scope out 'fresh blood', but Godric knew better. The cowboy had grown attached to Sookie despite his claims otherwise.

Both vampires were dressed in black suits, while Sookie wore a black dress that Isabel helped her pick out. They had just arrived. As soon as Adele saw her granddaughter she held her close, trying her hardest not to cry. Godric could smell that Sookie was holding back just as much.

Adele then stood and smiled kindly at Godric, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Godric."

"The pleasure is all mine, Adele." Godric smiled back, "I apologize that it's under these circumstances." He then gestured to Stan. "This is my associate Stan Davis."

Stan tipped his cowboy hat and gave her a simple 'Mam', which made Adele chuckle.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Davis. Please won't you both come inside."

As soon as they entered Adele's home, all eyes were on them, then the whispering began. Sookie quickly took Godric's hand into her own and the vampire knew the thoughts of the people around them must have started to get to her. Giving her a quick squeeze the group followed Adele to the backyard. Both vampires found it amusing that she had lived close enough to the graveyard in town that she could hold the funeral in her own backyard.

The stares didn't stop the whole way. The people around the group was wondering who Godric and Stan were, and why Sookie was practically glued to Godric's hip. A boy who looked a few years older then Sookie quickly ran over to her as soon as he saw her. As soon as she was in arms reach he held her close.

"Oh, Sook! I'm so sorry!" He began to cry. "I- I shoulda been a better big brother! I shoulda been there to protect you!"

Sookie was surprised. This was the most affection she had ever gotten from her brother, Jason. She let go of Godric's hand to hug him back.

"It's alright, Jason. How were you suppose to know that would have happened?"

"I don't know, but I'll be a better big brother for now on got it? Nothins gonna happen to you. I'll protect ya!"

He pulled away enough so she could see the seriousness on his face. He meant ever word. He then looked up at Godric.

"Are you the guy who found her lost in the woods?"

Adele had told everyone that Sookie had run into the woods when the murderer broke in, and that Godric had found her on a hunting trip.

Godric smiled, "Yes, and you must be Jason. Sookie's told me all about you."

"I just wanted to thank ya for taking care of her." He stuck his hand out to shake his.

Stan held back a laugh and just smirked. Godric however did shake his hand.

"You needn't thank me. I'm just happy I could keep her safe."

The funeral went as well as a funeral could. Sookie was catching up with Jason and a friend named Tara. Godric gave her some space, but still watched her from afar. Stan and him were by the food table pretending to drink a beer so they didn't stand out.

"I'll never understand funerals." Stan grumbled, "Most people seem to come to these things for reasons other then honoring the dead. Those people over there are gossiping about about the family for crying out loud. I hope Sook isn't picking up anything from these morons heads."

Godric grinned at Stan, "Sook?"

Stan in turn glared at his Sheriff, "With all do respect, Sir, can you get that shit eating grin off your face. I told you already I don't care about the kid!"

Godric chuckled but then abruptly stopped when he smelt Sookie's fear. Looking over an older man had approached the kids with Adele. He was just smiling at Sookie, but by the look on the telepath's face she didn't like it.

"Sookie, Uncle Bartlett wanted to come check on you." Adele smiled unaware of Sookie's fear.

The man, Bartlett, just continued to smiled, "I'm so glad you're alright, Sugar. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my favorite grand niece."

Sookie started looking more uncomfortable, and that's when Godric and Stan smelt it.

Lust.

The man was practically drowning in the smell. All of Godric's instincts went on alert. This disgusting old man was lusting after his young mate. His fangs came down, ready to rip out his throat. Stan's hand on his arm stopped him though. Godric growled at his underling.

"Listen, I know what you smell, but you can't go and murder him with all these witnesses alright?" Stan's voice came out deeper then usual. He was angry as well.

Godric took a deep unneeded breath and attempted to calm himself.

"Thank you, Stan."

He then calmly made his way to Sookie.

"I'll have to come over more often to help Adele out with you kids." Bartlett spoke again.

"That won't be necessary." Godric interrupted him while placing a protective, comforting hand on Sookie's shoulder. "Sookie will be staying with me in Texas."

Bartlett's eyes narrowed slightly at Godric. The vampire could feel Sookie shaking slightly, but her hand came to rest on top of his. She was thankful Godric was at her side. She felt safe.

"And you are?"

"Godric Northman." He responded, attempting to not sound murderous, "I am the one who saved, Sookie. I discovered she is a very gifted girl and spoke with Adele about taking her on as a student. I'm a tutor." Bartlett was obviously not pleased by this. "Speaking of which, Adele there is something I wish to speak with you and Sookie about."

Adele could feel the tension in the air, but nodded and led Godric and Sookie to the side of the house. There wasn't anyone around and Stan would make sure no one would disturb them.

As soon as Godric made sure the area was secured he turned and knelt down looking at Sookie softly.

"Dear One, you don't have to say anything if you can't say the words alright? Just nod or shake your head." When Sookie nodded, Godric asked her the question she had always been dreading to answer, "Bartlett... Did he touch you inappropriately?"

When Sookie nodded and teared up Adele held her hand over her mouth in horror. She had no idea. Godric himself wanted to rip the man's spine out and beat him with it, but he remained calm for Sookie's sake.

"Did he think inappropriate things about you?"

Sookie nodded again, but this time spoke, "He… He did the same with my cousin Hadley, but did more to her since she's older. He was thinking about making… Making me a woman tonight after the funeral. I tried telling Momma and Daddy about it, but they told me to stop lying."

Adele was a loss for words, but before anyone knew it she went into the house and soon came out with a shotgun and headed straight for Bartlett. Stan gave an impressed whistle when she whacked him with it. Godric and Sookie had come to the backyard just in time to see it happen.

"What the hell, Adele!" Bartlett exclaimed painfully as he rubbed his head.

Adele pointed the gun at him, "Get the heck out of my house this instant, Bartlett Hale! You know the reason for this and if you ever step foot in my house again or even think of coming near my grandchildren the butt of this gun isn't the thing that will be causing you pain! As of this moment you're no family of mine!"

Seeing the murder in her eyes Bartlett shakily stood on his feet and ran out of the backyard and to his car, getting the hell out of dodge. Soon after that everyone else left, the situation was just to awkward now. It was now just Adele, Sookie, Godric, Stan, and Jason. Tara wanted to stay and find out what had set Gran off, but thought it would be better if she gave them some privacy.

The small group was now in the living room. By Jason's thoughts Sookie could tell he wanted to ask what that was all about, but luckily Stan, of all people, intervened. He offered to teach the kid poker since he knew Godric and Adele would want to talk to Sookie alone. Once Jason was out of ear shot, Adele knelt in front of Sookie who was sitting on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Sookie?" Adele asked gently, "If I had known I would have chased him off a lot sooner."

Sookie looked down at her hands in her lap, "I was afraid, Gran."

Both could hear the shame in her voice. Godric took a deep unneeded breath, then turned to Adele.

"Adele, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Sookie alone."

What he was about to talk to Sookie about was a private mater, and something he never thought would be brought up so soon.

Adele agreed and suggested the swing set near the backyard. Godric liked that suggestion and soon Sookie and himself were each sitting in a swing next to each other.

"Sookie, will you allow me to tell you a story?" When she nodded he continued, "Years ago there was a village. Compared to this era, most would think of it as a primitive one. There lived a young boy, the son of the chief of the village. He was married, and even had a child. Then one day an army came and destroyed it all. Killed everyone in sight. Except for the boy, they decided to keep him… They did things to him. Similar to what your Uncle did to your cousin Hadley and what he wished to do to you."

It was a lot more brutal than what Godric was implying, but Sookie didn't need to know that. She was young. He didn't want to scare her.

"What happened to the boy?" Sookie asked gently, like she was almost afraid to know the answer.

Godric smiled sadly, "He's sitting right next to you."

Sookie stared at him for a moment in shock, but then without hesitation she stood up and hugged him. Her body shaking from crying.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Godric held her back and rubbed her back a little as she cried, "It was a long time ago, Dear One. I'm alright now." He then gently pushed her away so he could look at her face to face, his hands brushing her tears away, "What happened to us was not our fault, Sookie. We needn't feel any shame, we had no control over the situations we were in. I can't promise you that I can heal what has happened to you, but I can promise that I will never allow you to be harmed ever again. You have my word on this."

Sookie believed him, and it made her feel more safe than she's ever felt in awhile.

Godric soon after took Sookie back inside so they could say their goodbyes. Godric extending his invitation to Jason to come visit any time he wished to see Sookie.

When they returned to the nest, Godric carried Sookie up to her room. The poor dear had fell asleep in the car. Stan took Isabelle aside to give her the details on what happened.

Godric tucked Sookie in and was about to leave until a small hand grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He looked down to see Sookie's eyes slightly opened.

"Dear One, you should sleep." He spoke gently as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did you get out of that bad place?" She asked sleepily.

Godric smiled gently and brushed her hair out of her face, "A woman came to the camp the soldiers had made. She had killed them all and when she came upon me I was on the brink of death. She admired my fighting spirit and decided to make me her child."

"Her child?"

"She was the one who turned me into a vampire. My Maker."

"What happened to her?"

"She's still around, I believe she's currently in Europe. I haven't seen her in years."

"Will I get to meet her? I want to thank her for saving you."

Godric chuckled, "I'm sure she would like that very much."

Godric was surprised she hadn't already shown up. She must have sensed the sift in the bond, or possibly even seen a vision of the changes that have happened in his life as of late.

"Do you have any vampire children?" Sookie asked, fighting her exhaustion away.

With a smile, Godric nodded, "Yes. Just one. His name is Eric."

"Is he nice?"

Godric laughed. Eric nice? Never has he ever viewed his child as such.

"I'll tell you more about him tomorrow night. For now you need rest."

Once Sookie was fully asleep, Godric's mirth died and he left the room, taking out his cellphone to make a call.

"I need you to find a 'Bartlett Hale' who lives in Louisiana. Once you have his address send it to me."

With that he ended the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry everyone that it too me so long to write this. I suffered from writers block for a bit. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to make up for it.**

Review Responses:

 **I honestly wasn't excepting the 30+ reviews on this since I updated last. It made me feel so good considering they were all positive from what I could tell. The overall message seem to be that you are all enjoying this story which makes me very happy. Hopefully I can continue to meet your expectations! So since there were so many reviews to go through I decided not to respond to them in this chapter. Just know I appreciate all the love you guys have shown me!**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner than I did this one! Again so sorry for the wait.**

 **As a side note, anyone watching Midnight, Texas? It's pretty decent so far I think. I'm thinking of maybe writing a cross over fic in the future. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway! Onto the new chapter!**

* * *

Isabel brushed Sookie's hair into a ponytail, getting her ready to meet her witch tutor. The vampiress was skeptical about a witch helping Sookie with her telepathy, however it wasn't like they could do much to help. The most they could do was just silence the voices around the girl, which would not help her in the long run.

"Isabel, what are witches like? Do they have green skin and warts like in the movies?" Sookie asked as the vampiress began braiding her hair.

Isabel chuckled, "No, they look like normal humans. Also they can't be killed by a bucket of water before you ask. The ones I've met in the past are more like hippies than what they're depicted as in films."

"Oh." Sookie looked slightly disappointed, making Isabel chuckle once again.

Isabel was thankful that Sookie seemed to be in better spirits today. Hopefully the witch would distract her from the pain she must have felt yesterday. She was still surprised and impressed that Godric managed to not kill the mortal on the spot. If she was there the blood bag wouldn't have been so lucky.

A knock on the door brought Isabel out of her murderous thoughts and Godric soon entered Sookie's room smiling.

"Don't you look beautiful tonight, Dear One." He winked making Sookie giggle a little, "Your witch should be coming in a few moments. I apologize I won't be able to stay, however Isabel will be with you."

"It's alright. I understand you have an important mission from the King." Sookie smiled.

Isabel knew better. Godric had no mission from the King. If he had Godric would have discussed it with her before he took action. Maria soon called Sookie down for dinner, leaving the two vampires alone in Sookie's room.

"You plan to kill that monster." It was a statement not a question.

Godric's warm demeanor turned cold, "No. Not kill. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. What I have planned is going to make him beg for Death to come for him."

Isabel nodded, "You have much more self control then I. What I would do would make the Spanish Inquisition seem like a child's birthday party."

"Which is why you shall remain here. I know you will keep Sookie safe while I'm away. I should be back before midnight."

The doorbell soon rang.

"Speaking of the Inquisition..." Godric smirked, "I believe our witch is here."

Isabel chuckled and followed Godric downstairs. The witch the King hired was an elderly one by the name of Octavia. She had come highly recommended. However when they opened the door the woman standing on their doorstep was not elderly in the slightest. She looked to be in her twenties. She was a black woman with natural short puffy hair. She wore a leather jacket with watching leather pants, a white tank top, and was carrying what looked to be a motorcycle helmet.

Godric raised an eyebrow, "Hello?"

The girl blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing then popped it, "You Godric?" She asked with her thick English accent.

"Yes?"

She grinned, "I'm Celest, I was contracted to tutor your young telepath."

"Celest?" Godric cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "Sookie's tutor's name is Octavia."

"You mean it was Octavia." Celest reached into her jacket and pulled out an envelope, "I was not hired by your King."

When she handed Godric the envelope he immediately recognized the wax seal that held it closed. It was the seal of his Maker.

"She foresaw your plans, and although Octavia would have made a fine teacher, she would rather one of her most trusted witches help the girl."

Godric opened the envelope and read his Maker's words. It was in an ancient writing only the two of them knew as far as he knew.

My Son,

I apologize that I must speak with you in this fashion, however

with the Great Revelation coming so soon I trust you must know how tied up I am currently.

As Celest must have informed you already, she is indeed one of my most trusted witches.

I can attest to her talents. She will assist in your mate's education.

There is another mater I must bring up with you,

however I believe you should be alone when I divulge this news to you.

Godric raised an eyebrow at the contents then addressed Celest, "It appears you were telling the truth." He then turned to Isabel, "Isabel, would you please introduce Sookie to her new tutor? There is a mater I must look into."

Isabel was confused, but nodded showing Celest to the kitchen where Sookie was currently eating her dinner. Godric then moved to his study and continued reading. What was on the page made every part of Godric tense up.

You will not be the only Mate to the telepath, My Son.

I have foreseen her thread tied to one other.

Do not let this discourage you.

I have foreseen that you three will be happy.

Do I know the identity of the other mate?

Yes, but I won't tell you. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

He could almost hear his Maker's chuckle. She did enjoy teasing him after all. She had an odd sense of humor, his Maker.

Godric sat at his desk unsure what to think of this. Share his mate? How could he ever do that? Who was this unknown creature who dared to cause this confusion and frustration?

He would think on that later. He had a mission tonight. At least he would have someone to take this out on. Godric took pleasure in that fact.

Composing himself and burning the letter first, he ventured into the kitchen to see Celest and Sookie talking.

"So you're really a witch?" Sookie questioned.

"That I am." Celest smirked at her wonderment.

"Can you show me some magic?" The child asked hopefully.

"Well we aren't suppose to misuse our powers, but..." The witch grinned and glanced over at a candle on the table.

With a wave of her hand the candle lit it's self, Celest then moved her fingers as if she was beckoning the fire towards her. The flame traveled to her palm then morphed into the shape of a butterfly. The witch gently blew on it and the butterfly began to fly about, making a circle around Sookie, the action made the child let out a giggle, which in turn lightened Godric's mood when he heard the sound. The butterfly then flew back to Celest's hand.

"Satisfied, Kid?" the witch smirked at her new student.

When Sookie nodded enthusiastically Celest chuckled and closed her fist making the fire disappear. Godric smiled as well and approached the two, Sookie ginning up at him when he reached her side.

"Did you see that, Godric? Celest's so cool!"

Godric chuckled, "Yes, Dear One, she is very talented. Sadly I must leave now." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I will be back in a few hours."

Sookie was sad, but she nodded understanding.

Godric then left flying to the address his lawyer had given him. It was a house in the middle of nowhere by a bayou. When he landed he was surprised to see someone leaning against a tree near by.

"I was starting to think my information was wrong." The figure pushed off of the tree and came out of the shadows, revealing the large form of Godric's child. He then knelt in front of him out of respect.

Godric sighed, "It is good to see you my child, however how did you know I would be here?"

Eric stood and tilted his head, "Desmond called me inquiring about if you had received the information from his secretary about this residence since he couldn't reach you. Perhaps it's time to consider a cellphone, Master? He assumed I would have known of your presence in my area since you're hunting a human here."

Godric could practically see the brooding aura around his son. He was obviously upset that his Maker kept him in the dark about this.

"I didn't wish to burden you. This was a personal matter that I had wished to handle on my own."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "From what I've observed while waiting for you, this blood bag doesn't seem all that threatening. What did he do to piss you off so badly?"

Godric's eyes darkened, "He has committed a blood offense against someone dear to me. I'm here to ensure there will never be a repeat occurrence."

"Someone dear to you?" This confused Eric. Godric rarely showed emotion, and here he was swimming in murderous intent.

"It's a long story." Godric sighed, "Well come along."

Godric started walking up the driveway, Eric fallowing behind. When he rang the doorbell Bartlett opened the door looking shocked then pissed, "What the hell are you doing he-!"

Godric immediately began to glamour him his voice cold as ice, "You will invite both of us in."

With a dazed look on his face Bartlett invited them both in, then Godric vamped into the house grabbing him by his throat and pinning him to the adjacent wall. Choking him, but not so much so that he would pass out or die.

"My Child, if you would find something to tie this waste of blood up and a chair since you came all this way?"

Soon Bartlett was tied to a chair and Eric was leaning against a wall as Godric circled around the human like a shark about to take a bite.

"What the hell are you?" Bartlett's voice was shaking, "Are you planning to kill me?"

"Oh no, what I have in mind is far worse." Godric promised darkly as he stopped in front of him, "Death is to good for a monster like you."

"I don't know what Sookie told you-" Before Bartlett could say another thing Godric was choking him once again.

"Don't you dare speak her name again! You do not deserve to say her name." His voice came out like poison.

'Sookie.' Eric had never heard of such a name before. For some reason though it caused a strange feeling to shoot through his system. Like a bolt of lightening.

Godric let go then began to glamour Bartlett once again, "If you ever think of Sookie again, it will feel like your balls are being ripped off. You will believe that your legs don't work anymore. No matter what any doctor says, they never will work again. You will also never be able to have an erection ever again. Then to top it all off, you will remember all of this, but will never be able to talk about this night nor abut anyone else in this room. Only you will relive this moment over and over again in your mind."

When Godric pulled away, Bartlett began to scream in terror.

"Now perhaps you will understand the terror you put Sookie through all these years. How helpless you made her feel."

With that final remark, Godric left feeling satisfied. Eric fallowing behind. Once they were in that secluded area they landed in, Eric spoke up.

"Sookie?"

Godric knew his child would want answers after all of that, "I have recently discovered my mate." Eric's eyes widened. "Her name is Sookie. That disgusting example of a human is her uncle. Recently I found out she was molested by him."

Eric's eyes narrowed, he had done a lot of bad things, stuff that would cause even the darkest of hearts to wet themselves, he would never stoop so low as to force himself on someone. He also knew about his Maker's past and knew about his feelings on this subject. It was something he wouldn't tolerate in the slightest.

"I'm amazed at what little restraint you showed the blood bag then. I suppose congratulations is in order then? What kind of woman is this Sookie?" Eric inquired.

"She's intelligent and kind. Very naive which concerns me, however she doesn't fear what I am or our kind for that matter." That did concern Godric, she was safe around those close to him, but other vampires might not be so inclined.

"Perhaps I could meet my new step mother tonight?" Eric smirked, "My area has been quiet so leaving one night shouldn't be a problem."

Godric laughed picturing Sookie scolding Eric like a mother would a child, "I guess that will be alright. Do you need to inform your Queen of your absence?"

Eric shrugged, "I don't need to tell that spoiled brat anything."

With a nod the two vampires took to the sky.

When they arrived at the nest, Isabel vamped to them as they entered the entryway. Surprised to see Eric standing there.

"Northman, it's been awhile." Isabel inclined her head as a greeting.

"Isabel, looking radiant as always." Eric smirked, ever the charmer.

"What brings you to our nest?"

Godric was the one to answer, "He wishes to meet his future 'step mother'."

Isabel was confused at first then began to laugh, "Oh I see."

It was Eric's turn to be confused. It was as if he was part of some joke, and he didn't like that.

"Care to let me in on what's so funny?"

Godric began walking towards Sookie's scent, "You'll see. This way, my Child."

Godric led Eric to the kitchen where he saw Sookie and Celest still sitting at the kitchen table. Both staring at each other. Sookie looking like she was struggling a little with something.

Celest grinned, "Come on, Kid, you got this."

Eric watched the two humans in confusion. He assumed the older woman was 'Sookie'. He had to admit she was attractive. However the kid's presence is what confused him. Why was a child in a vampire nest and what were these two doing? Something about the kid was strange as well. It was as if he was drawn to her side.

Sookie then looked relaxed all the sudden and a look of shock and confusion appeared on her face.

"I did it..." her eyes lit up and she grinned, "I did it! I can't hear you anymore!"

Celest clapped and grinned, "Good job, Kid! Perfect timing too." She glanced over at the two vampires in the doorway.

When Sookie's eyes looked over and saw Godric she grinned and ran over to him.

"Godric, you're back!" She grinned up at him, "I did it, Godric! I blocked Celest's thoughts!"

Godric knelt down and patted her on the head smiling, "That's excellent news, Dear One."

Eric stared at his Maker's exchange with the child. The child called the woman 'Celest'. That meant she wasn't his Maker's Mate. That left…

Sookie then realized there was someone watching them, when her eye's met Eric's it sent a shock to vampire's system. Sookie blushed and hid behind Godric a little shyly, making Godric chuckle. Eric was the tallest person she had ever met and it intimidated her slightly. The elder vampire stood and brought Sookie to stand in front of him, his hands on her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"Sookie, this is my child Eric. I told you about him the other night. Eric, this is Sookie." He smiled at his Child waiting for him to process everything.

Eric had never been shocked before in his life. Not even when his family was murdered or when he met Godric for the first time. He almost didn't know what this feeling was. It took awhile for him to process it all. Was his Maker really saying what he thought he was saying? Was his mate really this child?

Sookie on the other hand was excited. She had wondered about Godric's child. When he had said his name the other night it made her feel warm inside for some reason. The telepath grinned and hugged him.

And that's when it happened.

It was like a shocked went through Eric's system. The emotions he was feeling were almost overwhelming. He wanted to be by this child's side. No, not wanted, needed to be by her side. It was like she had some form of magnetic pull over him. He desired to hold her close. He quickly moved away from her, causing Sookie to become confused. Godric was also confused by Eric's reaction. If he didn't know any better he thought his child was about to have a panic attack. For the first time in decades he fully opened up their connection, and when he did wave after wave of emotions flooded into the bond. It took Godric no time to recognize these emotions. They were the same ones that he had gone through the day he met Sookie for the first time.

"Eric..." He whispered in shock.

Eric then vanished from his spot, taking off at vampire speed out the front door.

Godric acted quickly, turning to Sookie, "Sookie, stay here with Isabelle." After that he took off after his child.

After a brief chase, Eric finally stopped on top of a roof of some building. He was pacing like a tiger in a cage. Godric stood a few feet away from him.

"I know what you're feeling my child-" He began before Eric stopped him.

"No! You don't!" Eric stopped and held his head. If he wasn't a vampire he would have a headache right now. "There's no way those emotions were real. Yours must have leaked through the bond."

Godric sighed, "No. They were yours, my child."

"That's impossible! She's your mate!"

"Yes, however she is yours as well. I received a letter from my Maker tonight. She informed me that Sookie was destined to have two mates, and I would be 'happy' with the identity of her second mate. I didn't understand what she meant until now. She knew you would be the only one I would be willing to share with."

Eric growled, "I have no mate!"

"You know that is not true. You wish to be by Sookie's side as much as I do."

"The fuck I do!" Eric then took off again.

Godric didn't try to stop him this time. His child needed to be alone. That was obvious. With a sigh the sheriff flew back to his nest. Seeking out Sookie. She was in her room looking a little down heartened. Godric quickly came to her side and hugged her.

"I apologize on behalf of Eric, Dear One."

Sookie looked up at Godric then looked down, "Did he not like me? Did I do something to upset him?"

"No. You did nothing wrong. He just… He just has a lot of things to think about."

* * *

As the sun set Celest stepped out into the backyard and took out her cellphone making a call. Casting a spell around herself as it rang. It created a cone of silence around her.

"Yes, it all went down as you foresaw." She spoke when the other end picked up, "The Viking even showed up and… Well for a lack of a better word, he wigged out." She then listened to the other end as they spoke. "The child is powerful as you said she is, I could sense it the moment I stepped into the house. In time I believe she can learn to harness her potential… however, I don't believe withholding their destiny is the greatest option. Don't you think they should know what they're all in for?… No, Mam. I understand. I'll continue with the job you assigned to me. Have a pleasant evening."

With that she hung up and deactivated the spell. She then glanced up at Sookie's bedroom window.

"I hope you're prepared, Kid. Cause your world's gonna be turned upside down soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone and happy holidays! Sorry for the slight wait. Been pretty busy this holiday season. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I wish it was a little longer for you guys, bu I promise the next one will be. There will be a slight time skip in the next chapter. I love playing around with fluffy stuff involving Sookie, Godric, and Eric, but I believe it's time to age her up a few years so the story can progress. If you guys want to see more fluff between kid Sookie and the boys I might make some one shots if you guys would enjoy that sort of thing.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **guadadominguez4** : Congratulations on being the 100th review! Hope to see your continued support!

 **NarkissaLuna** : Thank you for all your kind words! It's comments like yours that drive me to write more! I completely agree with what you said about Godric, I feel like they kinda squandered his character. I feel like they could have done so much more with him. I also agree on what you said about fanfics. I follow so many GxSxE fics and have given up hope on them updating. I am kinda slow at updating my fanfics sometimes, but I can promise you this is one I have no plans on abandoning.

 **Mizuki 8D** : Oh gosh thank you for thinking so highly of my story so far! I hope I can live up to your expectations!

* * *

Eric growled as he sent another girl out of his room. He was in a brothel run by another vampire. That was the fourth girl he had tried to fuck and feed on with no luck. No mater what he tried he couldn't get Sookie out of his mind. Every time he tried he felt like his was betraying her. He cursed in Swedish and grabbed a table in the room and flung it at a wall shattering it. He then laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. What the fuck was wrong with him? He refused to believe that teacup sized human was his mate. Eric Northman have a mate? The idea was laughable.

The tune of 'Ain't We Got Fun' started to overlap the silence of the room and interrupted Eric's inner turmoil.

He groaned, "This is the last thing I need at this moment."

Getting off the bed he retrieved his phone from his discarded pants on the ground and answered it.

"What the fuck, Eric!" was the first thing that came out of the caller's mouth.

"Nice to hear from you too, Pam." He sarcastically replied.

"Oh shut up. What the hell is going on with you? I can feel you on my end of things and you're all over the place."

"It's not a good time."

"Obviously." She deadpanned, "Again, what the hell happened to you? I'm getting regret, self loathing, and anger. If I didn't know any better I would think you're going through puberty again."

Eric growled then sat on the bed once again. Having to deal with all of this bullshit and the petulance of his child made him wish he could drink.

He gave an unneeded sigh, "Hypothetically, let's say you walked into a room and met your mate, what would you do?"

Pam was silent for a moment, "My mate? I don't believe in fairy tales. You know that."

"That's what I tho-."

"However." She interrupted, "Hypothetically, it wouldn't be to terrible to have a companion that I can trust with every aspect of myself. Someone that would be by my side and make eternity less boring."

Eric was silent. Pam's words seemed to resonate inside of him. He had to admit that night was the most excitement that he felt in awhile. For the past couple years he had been just going through the motions. Which he had no problem with. All the feeding and fucking. A rock star would kill for his life.

"Now, enough with the hypothetical bullshit. What's their name?"

"...Sookie."

"Sookie." She tried the name out, "Interesting name. Where is she from?"

"I have no clue. Her accent was… different. I think it was southern. Possibly from my area."

"You have no clue where your own mate is from?" She deadpanned. "How about a last name? Age?"

He inwardly cringed. If Pam were to find out his mate was a child he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"You know I can't tell human ages anymore. As for a last name I have no clue. I left." He admitted.

Pam sighed, "Do you at least know how to find her when you finally get your head out of your ass?"

"Godric's."

"Godric's? Why is your mate at Godric's?"

"Because she's his mate as well..."

"Wait. Time out." He could hear Pam pacing now, "This Sookie is to be not only your mate, but is also the mate of your Maker?"

"Pretty much."

Pam was silent for a moment then spoke, "Does that make her my future step mother or grandmother?"

"Pamela." Eric growled.

"Fine fine. Not a joking mater." Pam chuckled, "Shouldn't you be picking up something to make up for your stupidity? Jewelry? Flowers? Whatever else is featured in those stupid romance movies humans watch."

"Because I'm the kind of person to do that." He deadpanned.

* * *

Eric stood under Sookie's bedroom window with a bouquet of red roses and a teddy bear. He knew it was her window since she was the only one with a heart beat in the house. Luckily Godric wasn't home.

"This is so stupid." He sighed and glided up to her window and gently opened it.

When he entered the room he looked around. It was dark for the most part. There was a night light in one of the walls. His eyes soon came to the bed that held a sleeping Sookie in it.

Eric sighed, "Right, it's two in the morning. Humans sleep."

He placed the flowers and bear on her nightstand and looked down at her sleeping form. She was curled up under the sheets sleeping soundly. He took this moment to study her a little. He never really got a good look at her. She was very tiny, Eric was sure he could snap her like twig with little effort. Her hair was close in color to his own. He wondered what color her eyes were. Part of him wanted to wake her up to see, but he fought that urge. He wasn't ready. Would he ever be though?

Eric then turned to leave. As he approached the window he heard the sheets move behind him.

"Eric?" A sleepy voice asked behind him.

When he turned around Sookie was sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. They were brown. At least that mystery was solved.

"Yes. I came to give you those." He gestured to the gifts, "They're to make up for my sudden departure the other night."

Sookie smiled at the gifts then him, "Thank you they're nice, but you didn't have to. Godric said you were having a bad day, I understand."

Eric came back over and sat on the floor by the bed.

"I'm usually more in control of my emotions."

Sookie decided to move and sit next to him.

"Everyone has a freak out moment now and then."

Eric shot her a look, "I did not freak out."

Sookie grinned up at him, "Whatever you say, Viking."

Was this child teasing him? Eric couldn't help it, he chuckled.

"I see Godric told you about me."

Sookie shrugged, "Only a little. Is it really true you fought a whole army practically on your own with an arrow in your back?"

Eric smirked proudly, "It was three arrows actually."

Sookie gave an impressed whistle, "I don't know what's more impressive, that or Celest's magic."

That reminded Eric of the scene he had witnessed between the two.

"What were you two doing in the kitchen anyway?"

Sookie fidgeted, "She was helping me with my disability."

"Disability?" Eric raised an eyebrow. Sookie didn't seem handicapped in the slightest, what sort of disability could she have?

"Godric calls it telepathy."

Eric was surprised, "So you can read minds?"

Sookie nodded, "Only humans and some weres though. I can make out some words from demons, but it's like every 3rd or 4th word. Vampires are quite though. It's very relaxing. It's like a comforting blanket."

"That's quite impressive. Though I would call that a gift, not a disability."

Sookie smiled slightly, "That's what Godric said too. It never felt like a gift though." Sookie hugged her legs. "If I'm around a lot of humans it's like hundreds of voices are talking to me at once. Momma would have to pick me up from school a lot because it got to be to much sometimes. Not to mention the thoughts I hear from adults…"

Eric could only imagine what she could have possibly heard from adult minds. Mostly likely they were thoughts no child should hear.

"That's why Godric hired Celest. She's teaching me how to block them out."

Sookie started to talk about her training, then began asking Eric questions about being a Viking. When Sookie yawned Eric knew it was time for her to go back to sleep.

"Alright, time for teacup sized humans to go to bed." He stood up and grinned at the face Sookie gave him.

"I'm not teacup sized. You're just the size of a giant." Sookie stuck her tongue out at him making Eric laugh once again. "Can you tell me a story? I've been having trouble getting to sleep lately." She requested meekly. Since the Uncle Bartlett incident she had been having bad dreams about the monster.

Eric cocked his head to the side in thought then nodded in agreement, this of course made Sookie smile. The telepath moved over and patted the spot next to her on the bed, Eric got the hint and climbed into bed next to her, his back against the headboard.

"What kind of Story do you want?"

Sookie thought for a moment then smiled, "Something about the sea. You smell like the ocean so it's making me think about it."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "I smell like the ocean?" That shouldn't be the case. It wasn't like he wore any sort of cologne.

"Yeah, you smell like the ocean and Godric smells like rain and grass." Sookie smiled.

She had to of been mistaken. She was just delirious from exhaustion. That's what Eric concluded, but he would comply.

"I'll tell you about the God and Goddess of the sea then."

Godric returned home soon enough, he had been at a meeting at Khui's with the other Sheriffs. He could sense his child in Sookie's room as soon as he landed in the yard. He sped up there and gently opened the door. The sight before him making him smirk.

Eric was still in Sookie's bed, the girl had fallen asleep and was now cuddled up to him, her hand gripping him shirt a little like a security blanket.

Eric didn't bother looking over at Godric, who he could only assume was grinning now based on the emotions he was feeling from him.

"You say a word about this to anyone and I won't be responsible for my actions."

"What? That the great Eric Northman has become a child's teddy bear?" Godric teased making him growl, "I'm just thankful you came to terms with this situation so quickly."

"I haven't. I just acknowledge the idea that my life might be less boring with her around."

Godric smiled and came to the opposite of the bed. There he sat on the other side of Sookie, his back also against the headboard.

"That I can agree with."

Eric sighed, "So what's the plan? I know about her telepathy, and I can smell the fae blood running through her veins. All those factors make her a target. If Sophie Ann alone ever got wind of her..."

"I have already insured Sookie's place in Khui's court. He has sworn to protect her. If that child Queen of yours even tried to look her way she would have all of Texas to deal with." Godric explained as he moved some hair from Sookie's sleeping face, "My Maker also seems to be looking after Sookie's well being."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "The Ancient Pythoness and the King of Texas?"

Godric nodded, "It somewhat puts me at ease knowing they will also look out for Sookie, I've been holding off on giving her my blood since she's so young and it's driving my instincts mad."

"You're telling me. I'm still coming to terms with the fact I'll most likely have to be celibate and drink only bagged blood for the next decade." Godric chuckled making Eric glare at him once again then he glanced at the sleeping child at his side. "I'll inform Sophie Ann I'll be giving up my title and leaving her court tomorrow evening. I'll have my stuff moved here by the end of the week."

Godric nodded, "What about that club you were planning to open?"

"Pam can run it." He shrugged, "I'll drop in periodically to assist her."

Through the evening the two vampires discussed the plans for their future with their mate until the sun began to rise. They then left the girl to her dreams.


End file.
